This invention relates generally to water filtration and more particularly to water filtration devices adapted for use in refrigerators.
As it is known in the art, various contaminants which affect the appearance, taste, smell, and safety of water are found in water supplies Such contaminants found in drinking water supplies have become an increasing cause for concern among consumers. Common water contaminants are sand, rust, dirt, chlorine, and pesticides; whereas, contaminants such as heavy metals, nitrates, and radon are somewhat less common.
As it is also known in the art, various options exist for those affected by contaminated drinking water supplies. One option is to purchase purified water in bottles. However, bottled water may be an expensive and inconvenient option. Alternatively, a water purification system may be installed to treat all of the water entering a home. This type of system is typically referred to as a "point of entry" system and operates by using granular activated charcoal, silver impregnated ceramic, deionization, distillation or reverse osmosis, or a combination thereof. Such systems may be unnecessarily expensive, particularly in areas affected only by the more common water contaminants However, in areas where the water contains a large sulfur dioxide, iron, or manganese content, a "point of entry" system may be required in order to protect the plumbing from corrosion.
Alternatively, a "point of use" water filtration system may be installed on faucets used for drinking water or on appliances that use water. One example of a "point of use" system is the "Instapure" water filter made by Teledyne Water Pik of Fort Collins, Colo. which is installed on a faucet. This system includes a cartridge having a prefilter to trap rust and dirt and further includes a carbon section that removes harmful chemicals and chlorine, thereby eliminating the more common contaminants.
As it is also known in the art, many refrigerators have ice making and water dispensing features. The water which enters the refrigerator for use with these features is supplied from the potentially contaminated home water supply. In areas affected by a contaminated water supply, it may be desirable to filter the water entering the refrigerator.
One technique known in the art for filtering water entering a refrigerator is to sever the conduit which carries water into the refrigerator and install a filter in the water line. Generally, this installation is done by a refrigerator serviceman. Fixtures suitable for mating with a commercially available filter cartridges, are installed on the severed ends of the conduit. An example of a suitable filter cartridge is made by Teledyne Water Pik, Model IR-30. For maximum efficiency, this type of filter cartridge requires periodic replacement.
Various problems are associated with the us of the above described refrigerator filter system. Most apparent is the lack of accessibility to the filter cartridge for periodic replacement of the cartridge. Since, typically, the back of the refrigerator must be accessed, the replacement of the filter cartridge may be cumbersome in cases where the refrigerator must be moved. Also, if the person replacing the filter fails to shut off the incoming water supply, removal of the cartridge from the pressurized water line would cause a large amount of water to flow out of the water line. Furthermore, even if the water supply is shut off prior to removal of the cartridge, some residual water in the conduit is likely to spill onto the floor.